


The Imagery Of Dreams

by Fallenstar126



Series: Frerard stuff [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I literally wrote this two minutes before falling sleep, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, slight insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you need is to know someone is there. </p><p>Gerard has a bad dream, and Frank can't sleep. Sometimes slight insomnia is a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imagery Of Dreams

Dark. Where ever Gerard was, it was dark. It seemed endless, and unease crept up his back, as if he were being watched, but try as he might, he could not move. His legs seemed trapped by something, still able to flail manically but never making contact with anything, floor included. 

Coming to the conclusion that he was somehow floating, he willed himself to move forward, trying to propel himself with his arms, throwing his whole body into the movement. As Gerard threw himself forward, his whole viewpoint changed, and flipped until he found himself face down on the pavement, blood from his nose dripping onto the place where his face had lain seconds previous. 

The drop of blood glimmered in the hot sun he could feel scorching his back, contrasting from the cold nothingness he had been in seconds previous. Gerard tore his view from the blood, looking up, almost being blinded from a bright light. 

Two figures were illuminated by the light, their faces dark and unrecognizable. But their words, though what he presumed was their mouth never moved, their words came across loud and clear. 

Gerard could feel their hatred towards him rolling off of them in waves, but couldn't figure out why, couldn't understand why they kicked him when he tried to stand, and spit on him when he clutched his stomach.

He wanted to scream, to beg of them to tell him why they hated him so much, what he had done so wrong, but his mouth wouldn't open. Gerard curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut, but their faces were fused into his mind, still in his vision even after he tried to block them out.

They became clearer and Gerard almost yelled in shock when he realized who it was. Mikey and Frank were staring him down, looking disgusted with him, their feelings speaking more than their mouths, not even gracing him with words. They didn't think he was worth it, Gerard thought. 

There was a thud, and Gerard found his eyes opening wide, breathing heavily. and clutching his chest. He was shaking, and quickly pulled the soft blanket over top of himself, pulling it up to his chin. 

Gerard leaned out of the bunk, taking in the rest of the bus and it's sleeping passengers. A suitcase lay on the ground, splayed open and jeans laying across the hallway, a strange stench hovering over it. 

The bunk over, Gerard could see Mikey, who was obviously asleep, face peaceful. A small smile cross his face as he sniffed, scratching at the side of his face, before he turned onto his side where Gerard couldn't see him anymore, and moved his gaze down. 

Rays foot was poking out from the curtain of his bunk, and if Gerard leaned out farther, he could see Bob's arm hanging out of his own bunk. 

However, Frank was nowhere to be found. Gerard pulled himself out of bed, blanket wrapped around himself as he stumbled into the lounge. Frank was sitting on the couch, staring off into no where.

He looked distant, his eyes seeing so much more than the curtains hour was staring at. Franks feet were poking out from his pajama bottoms, curled in the carpet that Gerard never understood why it was there. A long cold cup of coffee was in his hand, which would randomly tense, then relax after another moment. 

His face itself was tense, a crease between his eyebrows that Gerard wanted to sooth away, a small frown on his lips. 

Eventually, Frank noticed him standing, his look shifting from worry, to surprise. and then curiosity. 

"Nightmare." Was his only explanation, and Frank patted the seat beside him, but Gerard didn't want to sit down and talk. He felt that he was tired, so instead of sitting, he lay down across the couch, head on Franks lap. 

Almost the second that Gerard had laid his head down, Frank was gently stroking his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Gerard could hear him humming faintly, smiling when he recognized the song as one of their own. Moving cautiously, though he had not reason, he took Franks hand, fingers curling together. 

This, this is what he needed.

The money, the amount of records sold, how many kids showed up to the shows, they were great, but really, if Gerard had to live off one thing for the rest of his life, it would be the love for all of the people around him that he held in his heart. 

His eyes fell closed, and he was asleep not long after, no nightmare plaguing him as long as Frank was there, the love he had for Gerard evident to all those who even throw them a passing glance.

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
